Nowadays more and more people own vehicles, and parking lots for example become bigger and bigger. It may become difficult for a person to quickly find his vehicle among many others. The exact location may not be easily remembered. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,267 granted on Jan. 1, 1974 to Thomas and entitled "Extendible vehicle light mount", a system with a light mounted on an elevating boom already exists. However, this system is intended for emergency vehicles and could also be used when the vehicle is in motion. This invention actually increases the visibility of already existing warning devices. The warning light is by no means small or to be hidden, both in the elevated or in the retracted position, nor is the system hidden in any way while in retracted position. The warning light cannot also be protected against bad weather conditions since it always remains exposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,697 granted on Oct. 4, 1977 to Daifotes describes an "Emergency blinker and flag display". This invention's purpose is to give a warning signal and attract attention in the event of a robbery in a taxi for example. The warning element is a flag mounted on an arm which opens up in a jack-knife fashion once activated. This invention is activated from within the vehicle and therefore cannot be used to localize the vehicle from a remote location when nobody is on board the vehicle. The flag display mechanism needs to be manually folded back to its retracted position, which is time-consuming and not user-friendly. Furthermore, this display has an illuminating light that can serve to attract attention, but this last use is not so effective since the light is positioned inside a half tubular extension member and since it is mainly intended to illuminate the flag, hence not positioned for maximum visibility to localize a vehicle from a remote location and in the dark.
Another example of location device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,786,758 granted on Jul. 28, 1998 to Bullock and entitled "Vehicle Locator System". This system has a remotely activated warning light and can also remotely activate the vehicle's horn. This invention however needs to be installed whenever it is to be used, and removed when the vehicle is to be in movement. Those actions can be time consuming, and could even entice the vehicle's owner not to use the system for this troublesome reason. Furthermore, the system is not even partially hidden, hence attracting the attention of every passerby towards the vehicle, even when the system is not in use but installed. The system is not `foldable`, nor it is compact, hence will take up useful space in the car when not in use and put away, and could also be qualified as fragile when stored in the car.